The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica of the Rosaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘MORED’.
The new Malus variety was discovered and selected by the inventor, Jozef Jan Moors, growing in a cultivated area in 1999 in Bilzen, Belgium. The new Malus variety was selected by the inventor based on its high productivity, its mid-season time of harvest, and its sweet, large, crispy and juicy fruits that possess little acidity and that have a skin color that is full to nearly full red.
Asexual reproduction of the new Malus variety by grafting onto M9 rootstocks was first performed in 2000 in Bilzen, Belgium, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety asexually reproduces true to type.